Zephyr
Profile "Why let the skies be the limits?" A relatively young Queen, Zephyr has a form that is made to fly and she's never been fully comfortable with the underground world she was created in. No, she wants to take to the air, and as such, she has the single driving goal of making a place on the surface. But with the turmoil rampant on the planet, and the Functionists ruling with an iron fist, it is a risky venture. She realizes that her people have something that the surface folks want: energy. Learning everything she can about surface conditions from those Insecticons who have made it that far, she's has made preparations to leave her underground home and find an ally. History Since the surface Insecticons were too easily rounded up and enslaved, only the deeper hives have remained untouched. Zephyr is a relatively new Queen, just recently splintered off from a larger hive. While many Insecticons seem content to stay so deep beneath the surface, Zephyr wants to be able to soar to the skies. But she knows that the surface is no place for an Insecticon that doesn’t want to be worked to death or kept as a pretty plaything, and she has no intention of letting either of those things happen to her. Instead of letting this daunt her, she began working on a plan. The shared knowledge of the Insecticons, a wonderful and efficient thing, told her about their history. At one point they worked with the surface dwellers as a team, each bringing something to the partnership. Clinging to that notion, she decided that it could be this way again, if only it was handled properly. Since no one else seemed interested in doing so, either being too busy hiding from the surface dwellers or eating them, she took it upon herself to take a chance. Working with other hives nearby, she started collecting information about the surface. What she learned was that the place is about to boil over. This could either make her venture that much more dangerous, or it could be the perfect time and place to make her move. But she would need to find a contact on the surface, someone with enough power to keep her from being sold off, but not so much that she wouldn’t have something to offer. After all, the people at the very top would have less reason to cooperate with her, or even hear her out. Eventually she believed that she had enough to make her way to the surface. Not wishing to imperil her entire hive, she left most of them behind in the underground, hoping that some of them, at least, would survive if her mission failed. And, if she succeeds, then she will go back for them. After all, she will need them if she wishes to make good on her part of whatever bargain she strikes. Skills Wavespeech, Hive-Control, Scavenging, Sculpting, Soaking up Energy, Making Ener-honeydew, Attempted Bargaining NPCS Zephyr is frequently accompanied by three of her drones. So far she has not incorporated any other insect types into her collective, so they're all butterflies like her. * Flit - Swarmer * Grace - Worker * Shine - Nurse Sheet Logs Gallery WindWhisper.jpg|Pretty butterfly